


Ritorna da me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pèlide Furia [2]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble perfetta su una scena possibile della Achille/Briseide.





	Ritorna da me

**Author's Note:**

> Achille/Briseide.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t69HKzJBwFc. Josh Groban - Evermore (From "Beauty and the Beast"/Official Audio).

**Ritorna da me**

 

 

Briseide si appoggiò contro il bordo della tenda, facendo tintinnare le proprie catene. I capelli mori le ondeggiavano lungo le spalle, solleticandole la pelle. Allungò le dita affusolate verso Achille e sfiorò i muscoli abbronzati di lui. Ritrasse la mano, sentendoli umidi di sudore.

Achille si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il pennacchio sull’elmo.

“Ritorna” disse l’ex-sacerdotessa.

Achille chinò lo sguardo, osservando i tratti del viso della sua schiava e strinse le labbra.

“Sto andando in guerra per la gloria e per l’immortalità. Non posso promettertelo” disse con voce roca.

“Torna da me, ti prego” lo supplicò la troiana.

“Proverò” promise lui.

                            

[100].

 


End file.
